


Long Drives

by wickoffstan



Category: The Magicians
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickoffstan/pseuds/wickoffstan
Summary: after everything julia goes to find kady





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a little bit I had in my head...I'll probably keep adding to it.

It's been two weeks since It happened. Two long miserable unbearable weeks. Two weeks since Julia's friends were murdered. Two weeks since.....that.   
It was probably around 3am when she decided to go out. Late for some but she hasn't slept through a night since so driving four hours out of town to a place kady had mentioned in passing about having the comfiest boothes and amazing shakes sounded like a good idea to her. She gets out of bed sliding on jeans, her boots, her old high school sweatshirt and she's out the door. It's a long drive and she can't bear the radio so she tunes it out and is left with her thoughts. Lately her thoughts have been consumed by Him, consumed by her rage and plans for revenge. Most nights she stays awake researching countless forums for spells or information of the damn god, anything that could help her defeat him because goddammit she will kill him or she'll die trying. But...when she wasn't thinking about Reynard her thoughts were concentrated on Kady, the girl she risked her life for, the girl who she considered her only "friend" if you could say that even, and well the girl who had made Julia's stomach burst into butterflies whenever she walked into a room. She wanted to keep her away from her as long as she could not wanting to drag her into something else that could turn so distrarous but fuck, julia really missed her. Really really really missed her. All she has left now is numbness she feels like the walking dead and she can't stop thinking about how kady had made her heart burst with happiness just days before It happened. She needed her. She needs her. She would never admit but she needs the curly headed smart ass to look her in the eye and tell her everything will be ok even when Julia herself knows it won't be. Julia's cynical ass is laughing at herself for wanting this...especially after losing James. But logic be damned Julia's still driving four hours to find her plaid dressing curly headed girl. 

Julia pulled in slowly parking in the front parking space and took the place in. An old school classic "Open All Night" diner with a nice bright neon sign with "Frank's Munchin Diner"., with the soft glow of the neon Julia took a deep breath and started inside. The inside of "Frank's Munchin Diner" was exactly like you expect and now it being 8 in the morning it was crowded with the little town regulars sitting nicely in their red leather booths eating their eggs and bacon. She took in the scene and the hustle and bustle of the morning routines and glanced around, stopping on the very last booth in the back with feet sticking out in the aisle and nothing on the table. She took her time strolling the aisle waiting patiently for waitress' with large plates scurrying by and finally made her way to the booth. She stood there for a minute just staring at her, still dressed in day clothes with a mess of curls around her face sleeping soundly with an old quilt wrapped around her tight. Julia slid in the booth and waved a waitress and quietly asked for the breakfast special. And she waited. Her breakfast came and gone and she quietly ordered a chocolate milkshake. Sitting there sipping her shake Kady began to stir, first wiping her eyes down then messing with her hair and then finally sitting up right, eyes still heavy with sleep.


End file.
